The Unnatural
"The Unnatural" is the fifth episode of Season Two of George Lopez, also the 9th overall series episode. Written as a teleplay by Mike Upchurch from a story penned by Frank Pace the episode originally aired on ABC-TV on October 30, 2002. Synopsis Bobby (Scott Klace), Max's coach, as well as the Lopez's neighor, asks George to have Max sit out the next sports game because he doesn't think Max is good enough for the team. George tries to help Max get better at baseball, but he fails because he was no good at baseball. George gets really upset when Bobby, who happens to own a butchery shop, offers to supply the Lopezes with "free steaks for a year", only if he allowed Max to ride the bench, which George balks at, only to find out that several of the other parents who had kids on the team that weren't good players accepted the offer! Max later secretley gets George's autographed baseball, that George had allowed him only to look at, but forbidden him to use, to use for batting practice when George and Angie aren't home. Mr. Needles wound up getting the ball and chewed it up. When George finds out about it later, after he and Angie get home, he gets very angry at Max for this, so Angie tells him he is being too hard on Max. George then has a dream that his bobbleheads of his favoritee Major Leauge baseball players, Steve Garvey, Jim Palmer, Rod Carew and Joe Morgan all tell him that he's being way too hard on Max, and that Max might not like baseball. Then, just before George awakens, Angie shows up in a sexy baseball uniform without pants on, then, he awakens, with Angie telling him to "wake up", having came to his senses about the situation with Max. George asks Max later, and Max admits he doesn't like baseball and decides to quit. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Joe Morgan as Bobblehead Doll of Himself *Steve Garvey as Bobblehead Doll of Himself *Rod Carew as Bobblehead Doll of Himself *Scott Klace as Bobby Murphy, Max's baseball coach *Jim Palmer as Bobblehead Doll of Himself Trivia and notes *Max does not like baseball, despite the fact he has a rather baseball themed bedroom. (Likely George bought the stuff and Max accepted it to make his father happy.) Quotes Benny, as Max tries to take the baseball from Mr. Needles' mouth: '''Max! Don't ever try to take something out of a dog's mouth! (Benny shows Max her wrist.) See this scar? My mother gave me that when I tried to take something out of a dog's mouth! '''George: '''Put some more quarters in, Ernie! '''Ernie: I got a better idea, why don't we throw the quarters at him and that way when he misses we still have the money? George: we're Mexi-''can''s, not Mexi-''can'ts!'' Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes